In many types of oil and gas wells, multilateral well construction and technology can facilitate retrieval of the desired hydrocarbon fluid. Often, the lateral wellbores or legs of such wells are highly deviated, e.g. horizontal. In many applications, the wells are completed in unconsolidated sandstone reservoirs which require completion techniques able to limit or control sand production during a productive life of the well. Due to the challenges presented by the multilateral well architecture, simple single stage downhole sand control often is employed with a stand alone screen assembly. However, many such existing techniques are insufficient in adequately controlling sand and optimizing production.